Lucky Fanboy (Prequel Airport Staff)
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: [Chap 3 is up!] Merupakan awal pertemuan Oh Sehun dengan member boyband terkenal, EXO, Huang Zi Tao / IT'S TAOHUN FANFICTION! WARN!YAOI, CRACK PAIR, ETC / Don't like, read first;)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lucky Fanboy

(Prequel Airport Staff)

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: TaoHun

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning!

BoysxBoys, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like? Read First:3

Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't:)

oOo

_**Sehun's POV**_

"Semangat, Sehun! Kau pasti bisa!" ucapku untuk memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja di Bandara Incheon sebagai staff _Costum Check_.

"Ingat, Sehun, kau masih dalam tahap penilaian. Aku akan menjadi mentormu sekaligus menilai apakah kamu layak bekerja pada bidang ini. Mengerti?" tanya Minseok hyung padaku. Aku pun mengangguk percaya diri.

"Tentu, hyung, aku akan bekerja se-maksimal mungkin," balasku dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Minseok hyung.

"Oh, iya, hari ini kita akan kedatangan _boyband _besar. Jadi kuharap, kau tidak berkelakuan memalukan."

_Gulp_

"Si- siapa, hyung?" tanyaku gugup. Oh, tidak. Jika _boyband _itu adalah _mereka_, aku tidak janji bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini.

"Kau tidak tahu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan EXO?" balas Minseok hyung dengan santai dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

_Oh, shit!_

_**End of Sehun's POV**_

oOo

"Hyung! Tidak bisakah kau diam?" tanya seorang lelaki bermata panda pada seseorang bertelinga lebar yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku sedang senang, Tao-ya! Kita akan kembali ke Korea setelah 3 bulan kita menjelajah dunia," balas Chanyeol, seseorang yang bertelinga lebar tersebut.

"Kita hanya _World Tour_, hyung. Jangan suka melebih-lebihkan," balas Tao. "Dan lagi, sekarang kita berada dalam mobil yang sempit! Jadi- ya! Singkirkan kakimu dari pahaku!"

Lalu mereka pun saling menimpah satu sama lain, saling menyerang hingga-

"Astaga! Park Chanyeol! Huang Zi Tao! Hentikan perbuatan kekanakan kalian sekarang juga!" teriak manajer mereka, yang sudah hilang kesabarannya menghadapi _Maknae _dan _Happy Virus_ boyband asuhannya ini, saat ia membuka pintu mobil dan melihat keadaan di dalamnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja, Suho. Pastikan saja mereka tidak mendapatkan jatah makan selama 2 hari. Aku yakin mereka akan diam," ujar seseorang di belakang manajer mereka, Wu Yi Fan alias Kris, _leader _mereka.

"Oh, jadi kau tega pada _Baby Panda_-mu ini, _Dduizhang_?" tanya Tao dengan wajah memelas. "Lagi pula, Chanyeol duluan yang membuatku kesal!"

Protes dari Tao pun hanya dibalas oleh Kris dengan menyumpalkan tisu di mulut Tao yang sontak mengundang keributan kembali. Kali ini ditambah Kris.

'Ya Tuhan, apa dosa hambamu ini sehingga diberikan cobaan yang sungguh berat ini?' batin Suho, manajer mereka. Akhirnya ia memilih tidak memperdulikan mereka dan tetap menyetir sambil mendengarkan lagu di telinganya dengan volume tinggi.

oOo

"Hyung, kapan mereka datang?" tanya Sehun dengan gugup pada Minseok yang berada di sebelahnya. Sejauh ini, pekerjaannya lumayan baik. Ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat namun teliti.

"Siapa?" balas Minseok singkat sambil memandang papan yang berada ditangannya, kertas penilaian Sehun.

"EXO," balas Sehun tak kalah singkat. Ia melihat ke belakangnya, sudah banyak fans yang datang menyambut member boyband yang sudah dikenal ke mancanegara semenjak sebelum debut itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Setelah ini, mungkin," balas Minseok. Sehun pun menghela napasnya berat. Ia sedang berdiri tegak di depan _metal detector_ karena sebentar lagi para penumpang pesawat yang selanjutnya akan datang.

Bisa ia dengar teriakan fans semakin menggema saat mereka melihat pesawat yang ditumpangi member EXO akan tiba sekitar 15 menit lagi.

'Tenang Sehun, jangan gugup. Jangan gugup,' ucapnya dalam hati, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Telapak tangannya mulai basah dengan keringat dingin. Kakinya bergetar hebat bahkan ia tidak berkonsentrasi memeriksa seorang penumpang di hadapannya.

Minseok yang sedang menilai Sehun pun menahan tawanya. Terlihat sekali pemuda belia yang baru saja lulus dari sebuah universitas biasa ini sedang gugup. Bahkan seorang penumpang menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian, teriakan fans menggema semakin keras ketika melihat para penumpang pesawat yang sama dengan EXO mulai berdatangan.

"KRIS OPPA! KRIS OPPA!"

"CHANYEOL OPPA!"

"TAOTAO! BABY PANDA!"

Sehun mulai merasakan gendang telinganya hampir pecah mendengar teriakan-teriakan para fans yang menggila. Teriakan tersebut pun dibarengi dengan lampu flash yang mulai menghujani punggungnya saat para member EXO mulai terlihat sekitar 100 meter di depannya.

_Gulp_

Lagi-lagi ia merasa sangan gugup saat melihat para member EXO yang melambaikan tangannya pada para fans yang telah menunggu mereka sambil tersenyum.

'Oh, tidak, mereka terlalu tampan,' ujar Sehun. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti jeli sekarang. Ia bahkan hanya meraba tubuh seorang penumpang di depannya secara sekilas. Minseok pun, yang akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lanjut, memilih pergi. Lagi pula penilaiannya sudah selesai.

oOo

"Wah, aku menyesal tidak memakai kacamata hitam," ucap Kris sambil berjalan ke arah _Costum Check_.

"Aku sudah menyarankannya padamu. Salahmu sendiri," balas Suho yang sedang dirangkul dari belakang oleh Tao.

"Ya, salah kau sendiri," ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh tasnya pada _X-Ray Baggage_ lalu melewati _Metal Detector_. Ia pun disambut oleh seorang petugas wanita muda yang terlihat kecentilan itu.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau yang menyesal," ucap Tao pada Chanyeol, yang wajahnya sudah tidak mengenakkan saat petugas wanita itu sengaja menggoda Chanyeol, dengan bahasa Mandarin.

Tao pun menaruh tasnya ke dalam _X-Ray Baggage_ dan saat melewati _Metal Detector_, ia bertemu pandang dengan petugas Costum Check di depannya.

"Se- selamat siang. Selamat datang di Bandara Incheo-"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Tao pada seseorang yang tengah gugup di depannya ini.

"Ti- tidak, Tuan. Saya pe- petugas baru," balas petugas tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

'Tahan Sehun. Jangan pingsan. Jangan pingsan! Sial dia tampan sekali!'

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pikir kau sakit. Wajahmu pucat sekali," ujar Tao sambil membuka jaketnya dan menampakan tubuhnya terbalut kaos putih tipis yang menampakan pahatan tubuhnya secara samar.

"KYAAA! TAO OPPA SEKSI SEKALI!"

"PEGANG AKU MINNIE-YA! AKU MAU PINGSAN!"

Teriakan fans menggema melihat betapa seksi-nya Tao hari ini. Tao pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman mendengar teriakan-teriakan tersebut yang malah membuat keributan semakin besar. Kemudian ia melihat petugas baru yang sedang menganga terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau... tidak ingin memeriksaku?" tanya Tao yang menyadarkan Sehun dari pikiran-pikiran kotor saat Tao membuka jaketnya barusan.

"Y- ya. Maaf, Tuan," balas Sehun dan berhati-hati menyentuh tubuh Tao.

"Panggil saja aku Tao," kata Tao yang sedang menahan tawa melihat kegugupan lelaki di depannya ini. "Siapa namamu?"

Sehun, yang berusaha menghindarkan kontak mata antara ia dan Tao, pun menjawabnya dengan masih meraba tubuh Tao.

"Oh Sehun," jawabnya singkat. Tao pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Oh tidak! Abs-nya sempurna! Perutnya seksi sekali!'

Tao menahan tawanya saat Sehun meraba-raba perutnya perlahan. Namun ia menahan napas saat tangan Sehun mulai kebawah tubuhnya. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan kasar, nafasnya menjadi berat.

'Ini.. pertama kalinya aku melewati _Costum Check_ dengan petugas se-erotis ini,' kata Tao dalam hati. Ia melihat Sehun memeriksa bagian paha hingga kakinya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Baiklah, Tu- Tao. Pe-pemeriksaannya telah selesai. Ini jaket Anda. Terima kasih, selamat siang," ujar Sehun yang tanpa Tao sadari telah berdiri di depannya sambil memberikan jaketnya ke arahnya.

"Te- terima kasih," ujar Tao pelan, setelah itu, ia cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan pergi berlalu, tak memperdulikan fans yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia berlari memasuki van-nya.

"Hahh..." ia menghela napas beratnya. Baru ada ia sendiri di dalam van karena member yang lain serta manajaer dan _bodyguard_-nya sedang berusaha melewati lautan manusia yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Oh-Se-Hun," ejanya sambil memandang langit-langit van lalu menyeringai. "Aku pastikan kita akan bertemu lagi, sayang."

oOo

"Bagaimana harimu, Sehun-ah? Apa Minseok menjagamu dengan baik?" tanya seorang pemuda cantik bernama Luhan yang merupakan kakak angkat dari Sehun.

"Ya..." jawab Sehun dengan lemas. Luhan yang menatap adiknya yang terlihat tidak senang pun merasa penasaran.

"Ceritakanlah," ujar Luhan sambil duduk di single sofa di dekat Sehun yang tengah menggeletakan dirinya di atas sofa panjang ruang keluarga mereka.

"EXO..." gumam Sehun dan Luhan pun membulatkan matanya mendengar gumaman Sehun. "EXO hari ini pulang ke Korea dan mereka..."

Luhan pun berteriak sambil menertawakan adiknya tersebut.

"Astaga Sehun! Lihat wajahmu sekarang! Haha! Bahkan saat kau masih menjadi mahasiswa pun kau sudah sering melihat mereka di bandara dan kau baik-baik saja!" teriak Luhan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah.

"Dulu itu aku hanya melihat mereka sebagai fans! Dan barusan aku... aku.. menyentuh mereka," suara Sehun semakin melemah saat mengingat bagaimana tangannya menyentuh abs Tao yang selama ini diidam-idamkan oleh kau hawa.

"Hey, haha, ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya menyentuh mereka?" tanya Luhan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Wajah Sehun pun semakin memerah dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan kakaknya yang menertawakan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

Ia memasuki kamar miliknya yang langsung disambut oleh poster-poster yang semuanya merupakan sebuah boyband kesayangannya. EXO.

Ia mendekati satu poster dimana hanya ada satu member di dalam poster tersebut. Tao. Wajahnya sangat memerah ketika tangan nakalnya menyentuh perut Tao di dalam poster tersebut.

"Argh! Aku bisa gila!"

-TBC/END?-

Thanks to:

AulChan12, DarKid Yehet, chunie, Guest 1, The One who..., levy95, anis . l . mufidah, luphbepz, LuHanBin-EXOiKON Jinwoo LOVER, Guest 2, taohun luv, SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK, Afyb, askasufa, LeeTS, pink seokjin, bbok eum dalk, Kimmie179

Risa's Cuap Cuap:

Annyeong Chingudeul~ Risa kembali setelah tercengang mendapatkan 18 reviews dalam semalam Gamsahamnida~

Sekarang, sesuai permintaan banyak reviewers _Airport Staff_, Risa bawain Prequel-nya. Yehet! Tapi gak tau deh ini bakal jadi Oneshoot atau Multichap. Risa sih liat maunya readers gimana'-')b

Sekarang Risa mau jawab-jawab pertanyaan kalian mengenai _Airport Staff_

1\. Ini seme-nya Tao atau Sehun?

Maaf sekali kali ini Risa buatnya Seme!Tao^^ gak tau kenapa pas bayanginnya, Sehun yang digodain hihi~

2\. Luhan siapanya Sehun?

As you can see now, Luhan itu kakak angkat Sehun. So, HunHan cuma kakak-adik hehe

3\. Nama grup Line yang dimaksud apa?

Namanya TaoHun hehe

4\. Kenapa harus oneshoot?

Karena aku cuma pengen oneshoot(?) hehe~

Oke~ sekian dari Risa'-')b Ohiya, sekali lagi maaf banget kalo ada typo. _Airport Staff_ dan _Lucky Fanboy_ ini Risa nulisnya di handphone jadiiiii rada-rada gitu deehhh miaannnnn:(

_Last, Read and Review please_~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lucky Fanboy (Prequel Airport Staff)

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: TaoHun

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning!BoysxBoys, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like? Read First:3

Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't:)

oOo

"Kau benar tidak ingin menontonnya? Kau sudah membeli tiketnya, ingat?" ucap Luhan pada adiknya, Sehun, yang dibalas dengan helaan napas berat.

"Aku malu, hyung!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang sedari tadi ia remas tanpa tujuan.

"Tao juga tidak akan mengenalimu. Kau biasanya menyamar menjadi perempuan, kan, jika menonton konser mereka?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus kepala adik angkatnya itu. Sehun pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Ayo _make over_ wajahmu! Aku akan menelepon Kai untuk menjemputmu," kata Luhan sambil menyeret adiknya yang berumur 22 tahun itu ke kamarnya.

"Oh, jangan Kai! Kyungsoo hyung bisa cemburu lagi!" kata Sehun dengan panik. "Aku akan berangkat sendiri!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan _'yeoja' dongsaeng_ ku pergi sendiri saat hari sudah petang seperti ini," Luhan langsung menutup pintu kamar Sehun sebelum ia menjadi bulan-bulanan adiknya yang tersinggung ia panggil perempuan.

"Aish, hyung! Aku ini _namja_!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar. Lalu ia menghela napas.

Ia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan terpampanglah rak-rak baju miliknya. Dan sekali lagi ia buka rak-rak tersebut dan terlihatlah lemari 'tersembunyi' miliknya.

"Baiklah... malam ini adalah malam terakhir aku memakai kalian. Maaf," ujarnya pada baju-baju yang tergantung rapi di dalamnya. Baju-baju perempuan.

oOo

"Hey, Zitao!" teriak Chanyeol pada Tao yang sedang memejamkan mata di tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao tanpa membuka matanya.

Tak berapa lama, ia merasakan 2 rangkulan di sisi kiri dan kanannya yang menyebabkan ia terlonjak kaget dan membuka matanya.

"Aku harap kalian berdua memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk ini," ucap Tao dengan jengkel.

"Suho sedang tidak ada," kata Kris. Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Bodyguard _dan para staff sedang diberikan _briefing _untuk acara hari ini," lanjut Chanyeol. Tao semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan melantur dari keduanya.

"Kau ingat kalau kita pernah berencana untuk melihat langsung para fans yang berdatangan?" tanya Kris dan akhirnya Tao pun mengerti apa maksud mereka.

"Oke dan kenapa kita harus menunggu! Cepatlah! Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan seorang fans yang manis seperti Oh Se- " ucapan Tao terhenti saat ia hampir saja melepaskan nama yang membuatnya selalu terpikir pada pemilik nama tersebut.

"Oh Se... _nugu_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah! Tidak penting. Mungkin hanya kenalan Tao saat kita _World Tour_ kemarin," kata Kris sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "_So_, siapa yang ingin duluan?"

"_Maknae first, ofcourse_," kata Tao sambil setengah berlari namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol dan berdebatlah mereka mengenai siapa yang harus duluan keluar.

oOo

"Kau suka sekali memakai _wig _itu, Sehun-ah," ucap Luhan sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Yah... ini pemberian dari _eomma_. Kau ingat, kan, _eomma _sangat ingin anak perempuan. Jadilah aku yang korban," kata Sehun sambil sesekali ia membenarkan roknya.

"Jika kau memakai baju seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti pemandu sorak _baseball team_ sekolahmu dulu," ucap Luhan sambil menahan tawanya ketika ia mengingat saat adiknya keluar kamar berpakaian seperti itu.

Saat ini, Sehun mengenakan sebuah _crop tee_ berwarna hitam bertuliskan _'Girl's Rules!'_ berwarna putih dan dalaman putih dipadukan dengan rok yang sudah tidak lagi selututnya berwarna putih pula dengan garis hitam 1 cm di atas tepi rok. Ia menggunakan _running shoes _berwarna hitam-putih dengan kaos kaki hitam hampir mencapai lutut.

Dan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu ditutupi oleh _wig _berwarna cokelat madu melewati pundaknya dengan ikal di ujungnya dan poni yang sedikit miring agak menutupi alis hitamnya. Juga hiasan berupa bandana putih polos menghiasi kepalanya

Jika dilihat sekilas, Sehun memang seperti seorang pemandu sorak.

"Sudahlah! Jangan komentari aku!" kata Sehun dengan wajah memerah sementara Luhan masih menahan tawanya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka tiba di depan gedung KBS. Sudah terlihat banyak sekali _fangirl _yang berdatangan.

"Sudah, sana bersenang-senang! Telepon aku atau Kai jika sudah selesai!" nasihat Luhan yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun. Ia pun keluar dari mobil sambil menyampirkan tas selempang berwarna hijaunya dan melambaikan tangan pada Luhan yang mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan ia dikeramaian para fans artis-artis yang akan tampil malam ini.

oOo

"Woah perempuan itu cantik sekali!" kata Chanyeol.

"Lihat, yang memakai kacamata strawberry itu!" sahut Kris.

"Aish kalian berdua jangan menghalangi pandanganku!" ujar Tao dengan kesal.

Mereka sedang berada di tangga darurat lantai dasar. Tepatnya, di balik pintu tangga darurat lantai dasar. Mereka mengintip dari dalam situ melalui jendela yang berada di pintu tersebut.

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu pendek," ujar Chanyeol dengan santai yang langsung dikenai jitakan oleh Tao.

"Aku ini tinggi kau bodoh atau apa?!" teriak Tao dan mulai menjambaki Kris dan Chanyeol. Lalu terjadilah perseteruan fisik diantara ketiganya.

Tanpa sengaja, mereka bertiga terdorong ke arah pintu. Dan, pintu yang bisa dibuka 2 arah tersebut pun terdorong yang menyebabkan mereka bertiga terjatuh keluar dan disaksikan oleh semua orang yang berada di sana.

Keadaan yang hiruk pikuk awalnya pun menjadi senyap.

"Bukankah itu EXO?!" teriak seorang perempuan memecah keheningan.

"Benar itu EXO!" teriak yang lain disusul dengan teriakan dan bisikan yang lain pula.

"Sepertinya... kita harus kabur," bisik Kris sambil berusaha berdiri dan diangguki oleh kedua _dongsaeng_-nya setelah mereka bertiga berdiri dengan benar.

"Hitungan ketiga. Satu-"

"KYAAA! EXO OPPADEUL!"

"LARI!"

oOo

"Eh, ada apa itu?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia masuk ke dalam gedung KBS. Sambil berusaha memakai gelang emas miliknya ditangan kirinya, ia masuk dan melihat ketiga member EXO sedang berusaha meloloskan diri mereka dari para fans yang mengepungnya.

Ia pun terpanah melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia mematung sampai tak sadar ketiga tiang berlari itu sudah menuju ke arahnya. Ia pun sadar saat ia ditabrak seorang dari mereka bertiga.

'Sial! Gelangku!' teriaknya panik dan shock dalam hati karena ternyata gelangnya tersangkut di lengan jaket seorang member dan ia pun ikut terseret untuk berlari.

oOo

"_Shit_! Bagaimana ini, Kris?!" tanya Chanyeol yang berusaha keluar dari kepungan para fans mereka.

"Usahalah masing-masing! Kita ke pintu keluar dalam hitungan ketiga!" teriak Kris menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

"_SAN_*!" teriak Tao langsung berlari ketika ia melontarkan teriakan itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol lalu Kris.

"Kau melupakan _Yi _dan _Er_*!" teriak Kris yang tidak digubris oleh Tao.

Ia terus berlari sampai tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang 'gadis' dan tanpa sadar, jaketnya tertarik ke belakang. Saat ia lihat, sebuah lengan putih pucat menempel pada lengan jaketnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak ketakutan jika saja ia tidak melihat wajah pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Sehun-ah," bisiknya lirih tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggenggam tangan 'gadis' tersebut dan menariknya untuk berlari menyusul Kris dan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berada di depan mereka.

oOo

"Ah sial! Aku lelah sekali!" teriak Kris setelah mereka berhasil menghindari para fans itu.

"Gila! Kita benar-benar mengelilingi gedung ini!" kata Chanyeol saat menyadari mereka berada di pintu belakang gedung tersebut. "Kris, cepat telepon Suho hyung! Pasti dia mencari kita."

"Aku tidak membawa _handphone_," jawab Kris masih mengatur napasnya.

"Aish bodoh! Tao- Eh!" teriak Chanyeol pada _maknae _mereka dan dikejutkan saat ia melihat Tao menggenggam tangan seorang gadis. "Siapa dia?!"

Sehun, 'gadis' tersebut, menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar Chanyeol berteriak padanya.

"Dia... aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba tangannya menempel pada lenganku," jawab Tao santai. Kris pun mendekati Sehun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Jika dengan gadis cantik saja kau lembut seperti kapas. Kuberitahu Suho hyung tahu rasa kau!" ejek Chanyeol pada Kris yang tidak digubris oleh Kris. Sementara, Sehun merasa dilema.

'Apakah aku harus memberitahunya nama asliku? Eh, tapi, Tao sudah tahu namaku! Aish aku harus bagaimana?! Luhan hyung bantu aku!' mohon Sehun dalam hati sambil terus merunduk. Tao pun, yang juga penasaran berusaha melihat wajah Sehun namun Sehun terus berpaling.

"A- Aku S-Seohyun, No Seohyun," jawab Sehun dengan cepat dan volume pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh ketiga tiang itu. Akhirnya ia memilih memakai nama pemberian ibunya saat ia didandani menjadi perempuan seperti sekarang.

"Ooh, Seohyun," balas Kris sambil tersenyum membuat pipi Sehun memerah saat ia tak sengaja mengintipnya melalui celah poninya.

"Seohyun-ah. Kau membawa _handphone_? Aku perlu menelepon manajer kami. Ia pasti sedang cemas mencari kami bertiga," kata Kris dengan senyum sejuta volt yang mampu melelehkan hati ribuan perempuan bahkan pria seperti Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Kris pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat Sehun menyodorkan handphonenya pada Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ikut berlari, Seohyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun pun menjawabnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Tao yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol dan Tao pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"E- Eh... maaf aku tidak sengaja," kata Tao dengan gugup dan melepaskan genggamannya. Namun ternyata, gelang Sehun dan lengan jaket Tao masih tersambung.

"Ooh, jadi gelangmu tak sengaja tersangkut pada jaket Tao?" simpul Chanyeol sambil manggut-manggut tak jelas sedangkan Tao berusaha melepaskan gelang Sehun dari jaketnya. Mereka pun terdiam hingga Kris selesai dengan teleponnya.

"Err... maaf, Seohyun-ah, sepertinya, aku menghabiskan banyak pulsamu," ujar Kris meminta maaf dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"A- aku harus pergi," ucap Sehun dengan lirih dan tetap menunduk. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu sambil mengetik pesan pada Luhan.

"Seohyun-ah!" teriak Kris padanya. Ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kris dari jatak 50 meter. Ia yakin pada jarak ini, Tao tidak akan mengenalinya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Kris padanya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku lalu berlari pergi.

Sementara itu, Kris yang masih menatap Sehun pun tersenyum gembira.

"Kau kenapa, Dduizhang?" tanya Tao sambil menatap arah yang sama dengan Kris. Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya merasa bahagia."

-TBC/END?-

*Yi, Er, San: 1, 2, 3 (Mandarin)

Thanks to:

askasufa, levy95, alviyah, Arcan'sGirl, Guest, sweetcity, luphbepz, taohun luv, LeeTS, AulChan12, anis . l . mufidah, Jangnanana, chunie, sehunskai, Afyb, YoungChanBiased, xxx, bbok eum dalk

Risa Cuap-Cuap:

Annyeonghasaeyo Chingudeul~

Ahh mian Risa baru balik:( Risa sebenernya bingung mau lanjut gimana akhirnya bertapa dulu(?) Dan tiba-tiba, pas nonton Music Bank, langsung dapet ide kayak gini deh~

Ini Risa sengaja bikin Sehun jadi cewek hehe kan cantik tuh~ yakan yakan yakan?:3 Dan nama Seohyun itu terlintas pas Risa nanya di grup tentang nama yang pas buat Sehun pas jadi cewek

Pada bilang sih Hunnie ada yang bilang juga Sihun-. Tapi Risa malah keinget Baekhyun-(?) Terus Risa mikir yang belakangnya 'Hyun' lucu juga jadinya kan bisa dipanggil "Hyunnie~". Kebetulan lagi muterin lagu The Boys dan tring, kepikiran Seohyun. Dan, Risa menyadari, kalo Sehun dan Seohyun _pronounciation_-nya hampir sama. Wkwk~

Oh iya, maaf ya soal style nya Sehun waktu jadi cewek aneh banget:( Risa buta fashion jadi gitu lah hasilnya huweeeeeeeeee ToT.

Dan yang buat nanya grup, langsung PM Risa aja oke? Itu grup Line ya'-')b

Dan kalo ada yang mau request ff boleh kok~ terbuka sekali bagi kalian yang mau request~

_Last, read and review please~_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lucky Fanboy (Prequel Airport Staff)

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: TaoHun

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning!BoysxBoys, Typo(s), Crack Pairing

Don't Like? Read First:3

Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't:)

oOo

"Lihatlah siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta lagi di sini," kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Kris yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan manajernya.

"Siapa?" tanya Suho dengan penasaran yang dibalas dengan cengiran dari Chanyeol yang menusuk-nusukan jarinya ke pipi Kris.

"_Uri leader~_" sahut Tao, dengan nada mendayu, yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng bokser hitam miliknya yang langsung ditanggapi dengan ejekan Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Diam dan duduk, Chanyeol! Aku mencoba menikmati sarapanku," teriak Kris

"Oh..." ucap Suho pelan. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah hingga ia menangkap kegiatan Tao memasukan boksernya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia pun tersenyum jahil.

"Mimpi basah lagi, Tao?" tanya Suho dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Chanyeol dan Kris mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Tao.

"Normal, bukan?" balas Tao sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk membereskan 'kekacauan' yang ia buat.

"Normal jika kau memimpikan seorang perempuan," balas Kris dengan nada menyindir. Suho pun melirik Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh, seperti Seohyun, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol yang malah menarik pembicaraan yang sebelumnya. "Jangan-jangan kau semalam mimpi basah tentangnya?!" tebak Chanyeol asal-asalan.

"Oke, cukup membahas hal ini. Tao, ayo makan!" teriak Suho membatalkan Chanyeol untuk menggoda Kris lagi.

_'Apakah kau sudah melupakanku, Kris?'_

oOo

"Hatcih!"

"Sehun! Xiumin bilang kau tidak bisa absen hari ini!" teriak Luhan yang baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Bujuk saja kekasihmu! Apa kau tega melihat adikmu ini sedang sakit?" balas Sehun sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan tissue.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, oke? Dan lagipula, semestinya kau tidur di kamar jika sakit! Bukannya menonton televisi seperti ini," kata Luhan sambil duduk di single sofa ruang keluarga itu.

"Jika kau ingat, eomma bilang aku harus melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika ingin sembuh," kata Sehun. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi kerja saja daripada mengoceh tak jelas seperti itu?"

"Dan tergopoh-gopoh pulang karena kau meneleponku seperti orang sekarat? Tidak terima kasih. Aku tahu tabiatmu saat sakit," balas Luhan. Sehun pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," kata Sehun sambil melanjutkan menonton video kompilasi dari semua penampilan EXO satu bulan itu yang berhasil ia kumpulkan.

"Kau tak dapat dipercaya bodoh!" kata Luhan sambil memakai jaketnya. "Aku akan membeli obat. Kau cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

Lalu selanjutnya yang Sehun dengar adalah suara debaman pintu rumah mereka tertutup saat Luhan keluar. Ia pun menghela napas.

Ia ingat betul kejadian dua malam lalu. Ia dan member EXO.

"Ya Tuhan..." ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat jika ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Ia mengeceknya dan menemukan nomor yang ia tidak kenal.

"Yeoboseyo?" kata Sehun setelah mengangkatnya dengan nada bertanya.

_"A-ah ne, yeoboseyo!"_ balas yang di seberang sana. Kentara sekali suaranya gugup dan agak berbisik.

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?" tanya Sehun dengan sopan. Namun, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara ini.

_'Apakah staff Airport yang lain? Ah, sepertinya bukan_,' tanya Sehun dalam hati.

_"O-oh.. Ya ini.."_ terdengar ia berdeham. _"Kris," _lanjutnya dengan pelan.

_Blush_

Sehun tak dapat berpikir jernih. Refleks ia mematikan sambungan tersebut dan melempar ponselnya ke meja di depannya.

"Omo!" teriak Sehun sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

_'Benar itu suara...'_ pikirannya yang melayang kembali lagi saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Dan lagi-lagi nomor itu.

Ia menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Saat ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, telepon itu berhenti berdering.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Sehun. Ia menunggu ponselnya berdering lagi. Namun, sampai Luhan kembali, tidak ada tanda-tanda telepon masuk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat adiknya sedikit terlihat kesal.

"Tidak apa," balas Sehun masih dengan ia yang menatap ponselnya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan-" ucapan Luhan yang sudah duduk di sebelah adiknya terpotong oleh deringan ponsel Sehun.

Sehun buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang sama seperti barusan. Ia pun beranjak ke arah dapur meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya aneh.

"Yeo- yeoboseyo," Sehun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras.

_"Seohyun-ah! Mianhae kalau kau jadi takut. Aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh!"_ balas yang di seberang dengan nada khawatir yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun merasakan rona di wajah putihnya.

"Ah- tidak. Aku hanya kaget," kata Sehun dengan suara pelan malu-malu. Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit.

_"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau menjadi takut dan mem-block nomor ini,"_ balas Kris. Di seberang sana ia pun tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak sejahat i-itu, Kris-ssi," balas Sehun sambil mendudukan diri di kursi bar yang menghadap keluar dapurnya itu.

Luhan dapat dengan mudah melihat semburat merah di wajah adiknya itu. Ia pun mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya pada televisi yang sudah berganti wajah menjadi para pemain bola. Namun nampaknya tak berhasil.

_"Jangan panggil aku dengan -ssi. Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan akrab, Seohyun-ah,"_ sahut Kris terkekeh karena mendengar Sehun, atau Seohyun, yang sepertinya masih canggung dan kaget dengan telepon darinya.

"A-ah... baiklah, erm Kris hyung -eh!" Sehun merutuki dirinya yang malah memanggil Kris dengan sebutan hyung.

_"Hyung?"_ tanya Kris dengan nada bingung.

"Ma-maksudku, Oppa," balas Sehun dengan cepat. "Maaf, kakakku semua laki-laki dan jadi aku terbiasa memanggil mereka dengan sebutan hyung dari kecil."

_'Ya Tuhan, kebohonganku bertambah lagi!' _ucap Sehun dalam hati.

_"Ah... jadi kau adalah anak paling cantik di keluargamu, eh?"_ goda Kris pada Sehun. Ia tertawa saat mendengar Sehun tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Uhuk! Ah... ini menyakitkan!" keluh Sehun sambil menepuk dadanya. "Tidak lucu, Oppa!" sentak Sehun sambil berusaha menghilangkan batuknya.

_"Baiklah, maaf. Kau sangat lucu, Hyunnie,"_ balas Kris dengan suara rendah yang menggoda.

_Deg_

"Ah.. emm, Oppa, bukankah kau ada _recording_ hari ini?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan penyebabkan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan karena suara seksi keluar dari ponselnya.

_"Ah, kau mengingatkanku,"_ balas Kris.

"Kau kabur?"

_"Ya,aku takut kau marah dan tak mau menerima telepon atau pesan dariku,"_ sontak jawaban Kris itu membuat wajah putih Sehun seperti buah apel yang ranum.

"Se-sebaiknya kau kembali dari pada nanti kau dihukum oleh manajermu," kata Sehun menekan rasa gugupnya.

_"Aigo, perhatian sekali kau ini. Suamimu kelak pasti akan merasa beruntung,"_ goda Kris lagi.

"Cukup menggodaku, Oppa!" teriak Sehun dengan kesal dan nada yang diayunkan tanpa menyadari Luhan yang sudah berada di hadapannya membeku mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Oppa? Hey, kau ini benar-benar nakal, Hunnie!" goda Luhan yang langsung dipelototi oleh Sehun yang langsung membuat gestur seperti 'Diamlah! Kau membongkar penyamaranku bodoh!'

_"Siapa itu, Hyun-ah?"_ tanya Kris dari seberang.

"Ah... itu hyu-hyung-ku," balas Sehun.

_"Ooh, 'hyung'-mu,"_

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali sebelum..."

_"Arraseo, chagiya! Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Bye!"_ lalu sambungan pun ditutup secara tiba-tiba oleh Kris. Sepertinya ia sudah terdeteksi keberadaannya.

_'Tu-tunggu! Cha.. giya?'_

Rona wajah Sehun yang sudah membaik kembali muncul dan kali ini lebih parah.

"Aigo! Sehun-ah wajahmu benar-benar memerah sampai keningmu!" seru Luhan sambil menahan tawa melihat Sehun benar-benar akan merubah wajahnya menjadi tomat kali ini.

"Ti- tidak ada yang lucu, hyung!" teriak Sehun kesal sambil memegangi pipinya seakan iya sedang memegangi tomat yang sudah matang dan akan jatuh dari pohonnya jika ia tidak menahannya.

Ia pun pergi ke kamar karena kesal mendengar tawa Luhan yang terbahak-bahak melihat keadaannya itu. Sampai di kamar, ia melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"AAAAA! KAU MEMBUATKU GILAAAA!"

oOo

Perlahan, Luhan meredakan tawanya dan berganti dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Siapa lagi, eoh?" ucapnya pelan. Tanpa sadar ia meremukkan kaleng minuman bersoda yang ia minum barusan. Ia pun memandangnya dengan datar.

"Manusia bodoh."

oOo

"Tao-ya!" teriak seseorang saat Tao membuka pintu mobil. Dari sekian banyak fans yang memenuhi depan dormnya tersebut, ia masih bisa mengenali suara melengking milik salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Chen hyung!" teriak Tao balik saat ia melihat Chen tengah berdesak-desakkan di antara kerumunan fansnya. Ia menarik Chen dari kerumunan itu dan menariknya masuk ke lobby dormnya itu.

"Wah, Tao, banyak sekali fans yang menanti kalian!" kata Chen saat akhirnya ia dapat menghirup oksigen dengan leluasa saat ini.

"Tidak juga. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyukai Kris dan Chanyeol," kata Tao sambil merangkul Chen ke arah lift dimana Kris dan Chanyeol tengah menunggunya.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja fans-ku lebih banyak ketimbang kalian," kata Chanyeol sambil menaik turukan alisnya. "Hey, siapa temanmu ini?"

"Oh, ya, perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongdae."

"Stage name-nya Chen," lanjut Tao.

"Kau penyanyi?" tanya Kris. Chen mengangguk.

"Penyanyi cafe. Hehe," balas Chen sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu berhadapan dengan member EXO selain Tao. Apalagi ia menyadari kalau ia hanyalah penyanyi cafe, dimana agaknya dipandang sebelah mata oleh beberapa kalangan. Yang manggung dari cafe ke cafe. Bukan seperti mereka yang manggung dari benua ke benua.

"Hey, santai saja. Menurutku penyanyi cafe adalah pekerjaan yang bagus! Sepanjang pengalamanku mendengarkan penyanyi cafe bernyanyi, suara mereka sangat bagus," kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul tubuh Chen yang hanya se-telinganya itu.

"A-ah terima kasih!" ujar Chen dengan senang. Ia pun mulai bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol dan Tao.

oOo

"Kris, daritadi kau senyum-senyum terus pada ponselmu. Ada apa?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Mungkin Seohyun," kata Chanyeol yang dilanjutkan dengan sorakan dari keduanya.

"Ooh lihatlah, Kris yang sudah melupakan cinta pertamanya! Luar biasa sekali pesona Seohyun, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Kris.

"Jadi itu alasan kau menghilang selama setengah jam, eoh?" lanjut Tao mengejek Kris. Sementara yang diejek hanya berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Oh, maaf Chen-ah, kami jadi melupakanmu, kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul Chen lebih erat dan membawanya ke sofa namun ditahan oleh Tao.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Chen hyung!" kata Tao lalu menarik lengan Chen dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?! Kalian senang sekali meninggalkan aku sendiri, sih?!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

oOo

"Sehun, ini tidak baik," ujar Luhan yang duduk di meja makan dengan Sehun dihadapannya.

Ia telah mendengar cerita Sehun dengan Kris. Ia dapat melihat kebahagiaan di mata sang adik saat menceritakannya. Bukan mata yang memancarkan pemujaan pada sang idola, melainkan mata yang menyatakan ketertarikan pada seseorang.

"Tidak baik apanya?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil gambar makanan di depannya dan mengirimkannya pada Kris melalui Kakao Talk.

_'Lihat, aku makan nasi goreng kimchi!:9'_ tulis Sehun dalam pesannya untuk Kris.

"Kau berhubungan dengan Kris yang jelas-jelas seorang _world star_ Oh Sehun!" sentak Luhan yang membuat senyum Sehun menghilang.

"Kami hanya berteman!" kata Sehun membela diri. Luhan pun menghela napas.

"Kau tau berapa juta fans EXO saat ini?" tanya Luhan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sehun.

"Sekitar... 3.2 juta," kata Sehun.

"Sekarang, kau bagi jumlah itu dengan 3 dan itulah minimal jumlah fans per member. Kau bisa habis dibakar hidup-hidup oleh mereka!"

Sehun pun terdiam.

"Belum lagi sasaeng fans yang tinggal di Korea. Mereka tidak memandang kau itu siapa, Sehun-ah," nada suara Luhan melunak.

"Lagi pula, bagaimana reaksi Kris saat dia tahu kalau kau sebenarnya adalah laki-laki?"

"Hyung, aku..."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Oh Sehun," kata Luhan. Ia pun mengusap kepala adiknya yang tertunduk itu. "Kau adalah satu-satunya milikku yang berharga saat ini setelah eomma tiada."

Sehun pun menangis dengan kencang lalu berdiri dan mengitari meja makan lalu memeluk Luhan. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Hyung juga.. hiks.. satu-satunya yang aku punya saat ini," kata Sehun. Ia menyesal karena sering bersikap menyebalkan pada hyung angkatnya itu. Padahal selama ini Luhan lah yang merawatnya dengan telaten setelah eomma mereka tiada.

"Kau ini laki-laki. Jangan menangis," kata Luhan sambil tertawa menyamarkan air mata bahagia yang menggenang di matanya. Ia pun mengusap rambut Sehun agar adiknya itu tenang.

Sampai kapanpun juga, Sehun tetap Sehun kecil milik_nya_. Ya, hanya _milik Luhan_ seorang.

oOo

"Begini, hyung, kau bisa menjaga rahasiaku, kan?" bisik Tao. Chen pun terkikik.

"Kau sudah berapa tahun bersahabat denganku, Tao-ya?" tanya Chen masih dengan kikikannya. Semenjak Tao menjadi seorang _World Star_, ia semakin selektif dengan pergaulannya.

"Ah, baiklah, kau memang paling bisa menjaga rahasia," kata Tao lalu memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu. "Kau bilang, mantanmu itu bekerja di Incheon Airport?"

"Yap! Xiumin bekerja di situ. Ada apa?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Um... bisakah kau tanyakan padanya apa dia mengenal Sehun?" tanya Tao dengan nada berbisik.

"Sehun?" Chen mengerutkan kening. "Oh Sehun maksudmu? Adik Luhan?"

"Eh, kau tahu?" tanya Tao sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Kalau begitu ia tidak perlu berlama-lama menunggu informasi dari mantan Chen yang bernama Xiumin itu.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku tidak mengenali keluarga perebut kekasihku, eoh?" tanya Chen dengan nada agak kesal.

"Perebut? Maksudmu, Sehun..." Tao menggantungkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Bukan Sehun! Dia anak yang manis. Aku menyukainya. Maksudku, Luhan yang merebut Xiumin dariku. Tapi, aku tidak begitu kesal, sih, karena memang aku tidak begitu mencintai Xiumin. Hanya jengkel. _Pride_-ku sebagai seme dilecehkan pada saat itu," jelas Chen panjang lebar. Tao pun memanggutkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun?" tanya Chen setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Tidak... hanya saja aku bertemu dengannya saat kembali dari _world tour_. Dia... manis," ujar Tao dengan nada tersipu.

"Eyy, akhirnya kau _move on_ juga dari Chanyeol, eoh?" goda Chen dengan suara cukup keras. Tao pun berusaha menutup mulut Chen. Sedangkan Chen tertawa cukup keras.

"Dari pada kau mengejekku seperti itu, lebih baik kau ceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Sehun!" Perintah Tao adalah mutlak. Jadi Chen pun menurutinya.

"Sehun itu..."

-TBC/END-

Risa's Cuap Cuap:

Annyeong reader-deul^^

Aigoooo Risa merasa gagal sebagai author ToT entah ini sindrom apa kutukan tapi Risa selalu ilang mood nulosnya setelah ngepost 3 cerita atau chapter'^' seeeelalu. Sedih huweeeee...

Tapitapitapi Risa bawa berita bagus niihh~ atau jelek'-')a yang jelas, Risa mau naikin Rating Ff ini. Yep! Akan ada adegan NC nya wuuuuu~ luar biasa! Akhirnya ff nc perdana Risa wuh! wuuhhh(?) Buukan NC nya HunTao atau LuMin apalagi Kris-Seohyun, tapi NC nya Risa sama Tao yay! *dibakar massa*. Pokoknya tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya neee!

Thanks to all readers, reviewers, and siders! I lop yuah! Moah sejagat raya yay! Maap Risa lagi di mobil daannn gak ada waktu lagi buat nge-post selain saat iniii. Jadi maap ya gak bisa nyebutin atu atu~ dan maap typo nya tambah parah ToT

_Last, Read and Review please!_


End file.
